


Perfect Day for Love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [54]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin and Morgana finally have their wedding day-Prompt:311. Song Prompt “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran





	Perfect Day for Love

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Perfect Day for Love  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Sir Geoffrey   
**Summary:** Merlin and Morgana finally have their wedding day  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 501  
**Prompt:** 311\. Song Prompt “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Perfect Day for Love**

Gwen waited outside the door of the throne room for Arthur. They were going to walk in together and he was running late.

Today was a special occasion. It was merlin and morganas wedding day. Gaius had finally agreed to let Morgana out of bed to get married.

Everyone rushed to get things back on track for the wedding. It was an exciting day all over Camelot.

Finally, Arthur came down the corridor pulling at his armor with a frown on his face. “Guinevere, I’m going to sack that new manservant of mine. He’s done something to my armor. Something feels wrong and I can’t figure out what it is.”

Gwen turned him around and checked the bindings. “Here! This one is too tight and its opposite is too loose. It’s making your breastplate crooked.”

“How is it that you know so much about armor?” Arthur whispered in her ear as Gwen tugged the strap tighter.

“I have a brother and a father that live in theirs as much as you do yours.” Gwen patted his chest. “All better.”

Arthur leaned down for a quick kiss. “Much.”

Morgana walked slowly towards them. “Am i interrupting something?”

“No.” Arthur smiled. “You look beautiful.”

“The seamstress had to make it bigger again.” Morgana looked down at the white lace dress. “I’m getting bigger by the moment, it seems.”

“I wasn’t going to say but….” Arthur winced as Gwen squeezed his hand.

“Is Merlin waiting?” Morgana glanced at the door.

“Yes. He and Gaius are already waiting inside.” Gwen started to pull Arthur to the door. “Let’s get them married, Arthur.”

Arthur smiled at Morgana before Gwen pulled him all the way to the door.

The doors opened and Arthur and Gwen walked inside. The doors closed again, leaving Morgana in the anteroom alone.

Morgana put her hands on her rounded belly. “Your father and I can’t wait to see you. I can’t wait to tell you all about this day. It will be one of the happiest in my life.”

The doors opened and Morgana smoothed her dress before walking into the throne room. She walked slowly up the aisle to Merlin.

Merlin reached for her hand and walked with her to where Sir Geoffrey was standing with the garland to bind their hands.

“Hello” Morgana whispered.

Merlin smiled. “You look perfect, love.” He bit his lip for a “You would say that if I looked a mess and you know it.”

“Because I love you. You’re the someone for me and I’m the someone for you.” Merlin grinned.

Sir Geoffrey cleared his throat.

Merlin and Morgana looked up just in time to see Arthur giving them an impatient glare.

Dearly beloved, lords and ladies, people of Camelot  We are here to unite the Lady Morgana to Merlin of Ealdor, the King’s advisor on magick.” Sir Geoffrey started his speech.

Merlin and Morgana joined hands and looked into each other’s eyes. They didn’t hear anything but the beating of two hearts in love.


End file.
